The Charizard and Meowth Reject Show
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Charizard and Meowth both start their own TV show on and moan why they aren't used in Super Smash Brothers fanfiction. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charmander, Piplup, a Hammer Bro, Spinarak, Smeargle, Magneton, Vigoroth, Yoshi, and Dr. Hoshi all lend a hand.


**THE **_**Charizard**_** and **_**Meowth**_** REJECT SHOW!**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Starring...Charizard and Meowth!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charizard and Meowth, for they are owned by Nintendo due to being Pokemon. Though I pawn their butts any day of the week, twice on Thursdays. Well, sort of. (gets booed by the audience and is tossed at by various objects)

----------

Charizard and Meowth were both standing on a blank stage. The two different Pokemon smiled, and bowed to the cameras recording them.

"Welcome to..." Charizard began, grinning widely.

"...the Meowth and Charizard Show!" Meowth concluded, doing a flip.

Charizard lost his grin. "You mean The Charizard and Meowth Reject Show," The red, fire dragon Pokemon said with a growl, casting a glare at Meowth.

Meowth sweatdropped, before shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips, arguing, "Hey, why do you get to be first, anyway?"

Charizard folded his arms, closing his eyes. "It's in alphabetical order," He said calmly.

Meowth scoffed. "Pffft! That's stupid." He shook his head. "Whose idea was for this show, anyway?"

"Mine," Growled Charizard, his left eye opened and glaring at Meowth.

Meowth turned away from Charizard, his eyes closed and his arms folded over each other. "Well, who spent all of the money we received from Pikachu to try and sell this broadcast to a major broadcaster in Nintendo City?"

"I did," Charizard simply replied, smirking a bit with dignity.

"But who," Meowth asked, eyeing Charizard suspiciously, "Cares about this show the most?"

"Me," Charizard answered, his smirk turning into a grin.

"So who deserves to have their name first in the title?" Meowth asked again, walking up to Charizard.

"I do," Stated Charizard, waving his left index finger and his right eye winking.

Meowth snapped his fingers. "Exactly!" The cat chuckled, rubbing his hands together with glee, "Now that we have gotten THAT out of the way, welcome to the Charizard and Meowth Show!" He the did a cheesy pose.

The studio audience cheered quietly and clapped with politeness.

"Reject Show," Charizard corrected, shifting his eyes in a cool fashion.

It was then that one of the Magnetons in charge of the lights suddenly lost balance up on the platform and fell down onto the stage, breaking into pieces of magnets.

Charizard and Meowth looked at each other.

"Errr...does that Magneton have any insurance?" Charizard asked, tilting his head as a random Smeargle janitor was pushed onto the stage from the right side and muttered angrily to itself as it cleaned up the remains of the now-broken remains of the destroyed Magneton.

Meowth shrugged. "Beats me. This is a reject show, not a cameo show with every possible Pokemon that's in the Super Smash Brothers series possible."

It was then that one of the producers - Yoshi - came up to both Charizard and Meowth, walking onto the stage. "Wait. Why call it the reject show?" The green Yoshisaurus asked, confused.

Charizard sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well...you see..." The red, fire dragon Pokemon cleared his throat, "You see, we're not particularly used in the Super Smash Brothers fanfiction. Isn't that right, Meowth?"

Meowth nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Dat's right! And plus, we're really unpopular with all the infamous fanboys and fangirls of Smash," The cat Pokemon started to explain, talking in his Brooklyn voice, "The majority of coverage in the Super Smash Brothers fanfiction for Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Melee, and eventually Super Smash Brothers Brawl is going more towards the human characters. Particularly those infamous three swordsmen, the two different bounty hunters, the two different princesses from two super-gigantic franchises owned by Nintendo which shall NOT be named, that one blue hedgehog who's recent games are utter piles of paper cardboards, and that only-character-who-has-a-uninspiring-mass-of-annoying-fanboys-and-fangirls-in-the-entire-freaking-entirety-of-Kid-Icarus, who shall NOT be named as well."

Charizard huffed. "Me and Meowth here aren't too happy about that, particularly because we're the LEAST used Pokemon in Super Smash Brothers fanfiction," He pointed out.

Meowth nodded, patting Charizard on the back. "Exactly. Both me and Charizard really felt that we both needed a lot more exposure, so this little show that you viewers out there are watching right now is one of the many ways to get people to actually use us."

Charizard nodded. "Yeah. And we want to make sure that people get the hint that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus isn't the only one who's actually using us."

A random Aipom in the audience raised his hand on his tail. "Who's Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus?" The random Aipom asked.

"You don't want to know," Was all that Charizard said, before looking behind to see another Magneton broken into tiny pieces of magnets, once again being swept off the stage by the random Smeargle janitor from before.

"Anyway," Meowth started as he kicked Yoshi off the stage and looked at Dr. Hoshi, the director of the show. "How much time we got left, old-timer?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at his watch. "Oh, I would say fifteen minutes and thirty seconds tops, my dear gentlemen," The highly intelligent, elder purple Yoshisaurus replied, sitting behind one of the cameras.

Charizard nodded, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "Right." He stated, before opening his eyes and looking up at the studio audience. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we both figured out that we need to make ourselves look 'cool'." He moved his finger tips after quoting the last word.

Being kicked by a Vigoroth, Pikachu and Charmander were pushed onto the stage, coming close to Charizard and Meowth.

"So to do just that," Meowth said to conclude the explanation, smiling as he moved his right index finger, "We're bringing in Pikachu and Charmander, both loved-to-death Pokemon! They're both cool, and they're overused by many people!" He winked. "And they both can vouch for us being cool and 'gangsta', too!"

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Well...errr..." He waved to the studio audience, rather nervous. "Hiya, folks..." Chuckling nervously, the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon stated, "Errr... Meowth deserves his own fanfics on this website, too..." He blinked. "Wait, why am I doing this? I don't need the money!" He questioned.

Meowth shifted his eyes. "I think Mewtwo is doing something to Ash Ketchum right now," The cat Pokemon stated.

Pikachu looked at Meowth oddly. "Really?" He asked.

Meowth nodded, folding his arms. "Daaaaat's right."

"So...can I please go and get Ash now?"

"No." Meowth then trapped Pikachu into an electric-proof cage.

Pikachu fumed. He tried using his thunderbolt, but it was useless, and he sighed as he started to play with himself within the electric-proof cage.

Charmander yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his right hand. "Man, this show really sucks." He looked at the camera and started to spit out small, red fiery balls of flames, and started to juggle them into the air, making the studio audience excited.

Charizard fumed. "Hey, you're not allowed to do that on the show!" He then tackled into Charmander, causing the small red lizard Pokemon to topple down, the flames he was juggling falling down and burning up on the stages before sizzling into smoke.

Charmander moaned, while Piplup suddenly ran through the stage, babbling strange words as he stopped in front of the studio audience and used Surf, causing a huge water wave which swept the entire studio audience out of the studio. Dr. Hoshi and Yoshi were also purged by the might water wave and went splashing out.

"Hey, look at it this way," Stated cleverly Spinarak, which suddenly climbed down the spider web it formed above the stage and appeared next to Charizard, "You're not the only Pokemon who are part of the Super Smash Brothers series who don't get their own stories. What about Jigglypuff?"

Charizard and Meowth both casted an angry glare at Spinarak, causing the small green spider Pokemon to go back up the spider web it formed in fear.

"Weeeeellllllll..." Jigglypuff suddenly started, skipping merrily onto the stage up to Meowth, "There's the matter with Squirtle. I mean, come on, he has to share the fact that he's under the random generic Pokemon Trainer's command, like Charizard and Ivysaur."

"Ash and May BOTH have a Squirtle," Meowth hissed angrily, sharpening his sharp claws.

Jigglypuff sweatdropped, laughing nervously. "Ehehehe...good point." She stated.

A Hammer Brother koopa then ran onto the stage. He shouted a war cry, and then started to toss hammers at Meowth, impaling the cat Pokemon in the head. Jigglypuff screamed in horror, while the Hammer Bro grabbed the electric proof cage that Pikachu was trapped in and ran out of the studio, being followed by the streaking Piplup.

"Nooooo!" Jigglypuff cried in horror, tears in her eyes as she fell down to her tiny, tiny knees, next to Meowth's heavily injured body. "Meowth!"

Meowth looked at Jigglypuff, his body twitching in pain. "Jigglypuff...I lo...love...y...you..." His eyes then closed. _Slowly_.

Jigglypuff gasped in horror. She shook Meowth's almost lifeless body. "No! Meowth, you can't die! You can't!"

"I...can..." Meowth moaned weakly.

Jigglypuff shook her head, her tears pouring down her pink, puffy face. "N-no! You can't!"

"Oh really?" Meowth stated, smirking as he stated proudly with his last, dying breath, "Then how do you explain..._THIS_?"

Meowth died.

Cue dramatic music due to the death of an important character in the story.

Everyone that remained in the studio gasped in horror.

Charizard raised his hand. "Hey, who wants McDonald's?" The red fire dragon Pokemon asked, before the remaining Magnetons on the platform hanging from the high platform above the stage all fell off and landed on him. The random Smeargle janitor came back in, fumed, broke his mop, and stormed out of the stage.

Jigglypuff sniffled, before getting up and leaving the studio, to get some delicious chocolate cake.

Dr. Hoshi returned to the now silent studio, several minutes later.

"All right, boys, your fifteen minutes and thirty seconds are approximately up," The highly intelligent, elder purple Yoshisaurus stated, getting up onto the stage, "_The Charizard and Meowth Reject Show_ has just been can-"

He looked at the dead body of Meowth, and then at the broken magnet pieces of Magnetons, all piled up on the unconscious Charizard.

"Oh dear lord." Dr. Hoshi's jaw dropped, and he left the studio.

All of the remaining Pokemon working on the show eventually left the studio as well.

Charizard didn't leave the studio, for he was knocked unconscious.

Meowth didn't leave the studio, either, for he was dead.

Oh woe. Oh angst.


End file.
